Covert Dynamic
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: It wasn't proper or sane, but then again, Gaz wasn't proper or sane, and she always got what she wanted. Always. Mr. ElliotGaz. Done for the 10 themes LJ comm., table two. Complete.
1. Greed

AN: Yeah, you read the title right. I'm sick of the same three or four pairings ruling supreme in this section, so I'm going to write a pairing I thought was quite plausible. It's time to add some variety to this section, people. Besides, you have to admit these two a nice little contrast to each other; the dynamic is different than most romances. It's an intriguing concept.

I own absolutely nothing and make no profit from this whatsoever. Everything belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, creator of all that is good.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

He was never a greedy person.

He never had been. He'd grown up with very little and learned to make the best of what he'd had, rather than pine for more. School and church taught him that greed was just that. It was just wanting things, lots of things, wasn't it? That was what he'd always believed, and in that aspect he was never a greedy person. He tithed, he gave to a few charities, and he didn't spend every waking second worrying about things. He did not hoard objects or money. Yet...

Yet he was absolutely greedy when it came to Gaz. He didn't want other teachers to talk to her. He didn't want other kids to bother her. He didn't want her to sit with her brother at lunch time. He wanted her nearby, where he could watch her, and where she could be at peace. He knew quiet and alone time made for a moderately happy Gaz. He knew he could make her happy and he wanted to. He wanted her nearby, nice and close and protected.

It bordered on obsession, really. The way he watched her, the way he helped her more than the other students. He was her guardian, though she viewed him more like a vulture circling constantly. He had to be the only one she turned to for help, the only member of the staff she didn't call a douchebag. He had to be the person whose presence she'd tolerate even on her worst days. Above all, he enjoyed those moments she brought her lunch tray, kicked the door in, and sat down beside him in the class room. She was _his_, then. His friend, not theirs. In his head he rejoiced, though he knew better than to say anything and anger her. He knew he was just barely within her good graces.

After a while, he really got greedy. Gaz was the only one he ever called on. Gaz was on his speed dial. Gaz spent every recess and lunchtime inside, sitting near him and quietly sharing the moment with him. He called her, he talked to her, and he drove her to video game premieres. He got pizza with her. She was his best friend, though their friendship lacked any open displays of sentiment on her part. He needed her, he breathed her. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to someone so cold and closed off, but he couldn't make a move now without wanting her to take part.

But it wasn't really greed if she returned that feeling, was it?

Of course it wasn't, he told himself.

Mr. Elliot wasn't greedy.


	2. Lust

AN: So, yeah, I gave this theme to Gaz. Mostly, because giving it to Mr. Elliot would've made it really creepy, but also because the weak, sniveling girly girly people write Gaz as when she's in love is NOT her. This is a bit more like she'd probably be. (In my opinion, anyway.)

See chapter one for disclaimer that applies to all chapters.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Gaz was not someone to hide her emotions.

Granted, her emotional ranged ran from angry to quiet content most days, but when she was surprised, or happy, or sad, she showed it. Most teachers didn't get that, and thought she was hiding away her real self or some such self righteous bullshit. It was all pretentious crap designed to place themselves above her mentally. Mr. Elliot, on the other hand, seemed to comprehend that maybe she enjoyed being a quiet video gamer. He himself was a quiet, newspaper reading man who did not speak much more than her in private. He got that she wasn't a quivering in fear softie with a heart of gold.

What he didn't get was that Gaz's mind was far ahead of her body. Her mind went places the average child's did not, as she realized after several rather vivid dreams. Mentally, she was way beyond her classmates and even her brother. She also lacked the fear of her giddy lovestruck classmates. Those idiots girls sat back and dreamt of being kissed and held, as if they were incapable of doing anything for their own damn selves! Whiners, all of them, acting as if they'd never have a chance at romance unless the guy picked the time, place and gesture. Well, Gaz's mental capability far exceeded theirs and she had her plan down in ten minutes flat.

They were just going to his car after finishing pizza. As per usual, he walked her to the car with one hand on her shoulder and a smile on his face. As usual, he leaned down to open her door for her-

And she grabbed him by his goofy sweatervest, and kissed him.

While his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide with utter and complete shock that a ten year old would even think of such a thing, Gaz mentally high fived herself. It didn't stop after the kiss ended, either. Gaz was determined not be a shy, 'oh, I wish my Prince Charming would come' girl. She kissed him at spontaneous, often inappropriate times, without any warning or words of love. She reveled in her ability to be in control, and adored his bright red blush once she had surprised him yet again. The physical sensations made her finally realize that there was an actual point to this romance bullshit everyone talked about so often.

Except she wasn't satisfied with kisses, much to Mr. Elliot's horror. She wanted more, wanted to ask questions no girl her age should ever have the bravery to ask, and had no problems with demanding outright what she wanted. But though he answered every question to the best of his ability, he never indulged her in any of her (stunning, scary, out of the blue) desires. The thought of it left him petrified, as if it would make him a pedophile to be yet another person to give into Gaz. And it would, technically. Gaz just didn't care.

She was too deep into lust.


	3. Envy

AN: I tried to flesh out Mr. Elliot a bit more this time around. Poor guy, he's kind of got it rough in this coupling if you think about it.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- -

He envied the couples around him.

They flaunted their love, hanging onto each other and announcing that they had found each other to the world. Couples in his church were the worst, giving testimonies about how they were sent their loved one out of the blue. It was meant to be, they said. It was meant to be, written in the stars, and everyone could see them be happy together. Everyone agreed that indeed, it was amazing. Every couple got hailed with praise and encouragement. It sort of hurt to watch, though he knew he was supposed to be happy for them.

He knew he'd never be able to do that with Gaz. Even if he could get her to agree to it, she was fourteen years younger than he was. If he had stood up and said he was in love, they would not cheer like this. They would not give him flowers, let alone let him give a speech on love. There would be no nods or smiles of approval, and he sincerely doubted a word of encouragement would come his way. No one would be proud or believe it was fate or even consider it would be real love. Oh, they'd believe Gaz was innocent (ha!) but he would be ripped apart for this.

They would rip him to shreds, tell him this relationship built on trust and (originally) platonic friendship was a horrific perversion. His job would be ripped out from under his feet, and his pastor would probably pray for him publically at best, tell him not to come back at worst. No one would ever stop for the briefest second to consider that he was a God-loving, middle class American man who was just like all of them. They'd make him out to be a deviant monster, take Gaz far away from him where he could never see her, let alone speak to her. All the while, not a single person would realize it was actually love. Stupid, foolish, improper, accidental, imbalanced love, but love all the same.

He hated seeing couple flaunt themselves. They put on a big show, made a production out of their emotions in a way he normally did, wished he could, but could not. To these people, all love was flashy and public. His heart ached to be able to answer his pastor's "Hey, found anyone yet?" with a "yes". He hates them, these couples who act like it's a given right that everyone will accept them.

It is not a given, it is a privelage, he wants to shout. It's a miracle. They have no idea how fortunate they are to be able to prance around like show ponies. It is never going to be like that for him and Gaz, even when she's older. Yet they manage to make it work. These people act like what would be impossible for him is a requirement for them. They have no idea what it's like to really be in love, he decides. People who think it's a given that they can walk down the streets hand in hand would never last in a relationship of the minds, where those little displays aren't possible. As people cuddle, snuggle, and call out loudly for each other, he has to wonder how many of them actually care about each other. Why the showmanship, he thinks bitterly.

Yet a part of him knows he isn't angry or annoyed with them for their little displays.

He's just envious.


	4. Fear

Author's Notes: I really don't like how female characters all become wusses and male characters all become fearless in fanfics, thus I went for the (surprisingly canon) reverse here. I feel it worked pretty well.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Gaz made him realize that there were a lot of things to be afraid of.

There are so many ways a kid can really get hurt nowadays. There are so many ways a kid can die. Her body is tiny and her frame thin; she could really be hurt if he wasn't there to guard her. Not by another kid. Gaz can handle that sort of thing any day of the week. The thing is, she's arrogant. She doesn't realize that outside her world of video games, pizza, and movies, there's people who could over power her. For all her strength and maturity, she isn't quite aware of the dangers the world holds. She is a fearless being, a child with no concept of her own mortality.

The city is filled with crime. He is often reminded of this when reading the newspapers. Violent murders and sudden disappearances of people are common. Robberies happen at an average of one per hour. One in three girls have been sexually assaulted. He takes this in with newly worried eyes, with the mindset of someone who is so in love that the idea of anything happening to Gaz is a nightmare. There are so many things that could go wrong, so many people out there who could hurt her. He finds himself eyeing passerby when they go out, waiting for the thing that haunts his nightmares: an attack he cannot save her from, a danger that gets to her before he can block it. This place is not peaceful, it merely appears to be that way to a casual observer. Gaz is a child, she doesn't understand that it's so easy to die, so easy to be there one second and gone the next.

He makes sure she knows what to do in emergencies. She calls him over protective and insane, but he tells her anyway, masking it with a light tone of voice. He masks all his warnings with a light tone of voice, as if not a word of it is meant to scare. Inside, he's shaking. She is so small, and so many things could leave her lifeless and cold on the ground. That's why he indulges her video games and movie obsessions. They keep her nice and safe, tucked away where nothing is all that dangerous and he can keep an eye on her. She rolls her eyes at him, calls him obsessive, and occasionally heeds his advice, but nothing prepared him for the end results of his speeches.

For all his worries about he, he walks the streets alone at night in this crime infested city and feels totally safe. This proves to be a critical mistake one night, taking a familiar short cut through a bad neighborhood. Gaz would later chew him out on his stupidity and the hypocrisy of it all, but at the time he wasn't thinking. He was walking, and it was dark. There was a sound from behind him, a clang, and then the next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

The first thing he did was scream, as loud and hard as he could, all the while kicking and struggling nobly. Right up until the man pulled a gun on him. Then Mr. Elliot wisely quit kicking, but still screamed loud enough to wake the dead even as he was pinned the ground and his clothes were clawed at. The man on top of him began to choke him, causing his screams to stop as his vision swirled. He thought he was going to die, even as he felt his attacker release his throat and start to undo his pants. A cross between terror and breathlessness left the teacher helpless and motionless on the ground.

_Crack!_

A moment later, the man was thrown to the side by the sheer force of a harsh blow to his head. Gaz hit him a few more times, until he was silent and unmoving. After kicking him brutally in the crotch, she then turned and held out her hand to her idiot of a boyfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You don't have anything to fear with _me_ around." Her eyes were a bit kinder than usual as she pulled him to his feet, the strong and supportive one despite it all. "Now, honestly, what have I been telling you about safety? Moron." But she was smiling.

And with that, Gaz made him realize that really, there wasn't that much to fear in life.


	5. Love

AN: Just thought I'd try exploring Gaz's line of thought a bit more. Giving this theme to Mr. Elliot would've felt like cheating, it would have been so easy. XD

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

It bothered Gaz that people thought she was incapable of love.

Why the hell did they think she played video games? Because she hated them? Why did they think she obsessed over her father, out of boredom? Gaz loved. She didn't love as many things as these idiots around her, but she was more than capable of it. Her love was not thrown around carelessly, like pearls before swine. And how did they, this so called 'enlightened' society, react? By saying she had no capacity for it at all. Gaz could hate, ergo they thought she could not love.

But what would these morons know about love? They blindly proclaimed it for everything. Every game, piece of clothing, and insignificant person they met was dubbed 'loved'. It was a label they attached to each thing they approved of, unable to grasp that there was even a difference between approval and actual love. The word was tarnished in their filthy mouths, meaning absolutely nothing. It was thrown around carelessly. Even those they actually, really loved were told 'I love you' like it was a commonplace hello. There was no middle ground with them. Everything was either hated or loved outright, with no grey area in between. Which was, she realized, a standard child's view of the world. She sighed, annoyed with being lumped in a group of children unable to percieve a world outside their own.

When she did love, she noted, no one doubted her. Everyone knew she loved her father. She would do anything for him, from kicking Zim's skinny ass to dropping everything to have pizza with him. There were still would be sabatogers who had scars from when they crossed Membrane's 'funny, sane child'. Dib's stupidity, Zim's incompetence, and Gir's mixture of both would not and could not keep her from her father. Her love of video games was equally fierce and unsettling to most. There was no annoying faux gamer or long so long it could keep her from her favorite game. Laws of physics, morals and courtesy be damned, Gaz never went without what she really loved. The world could be treated to full displays of her love or turn the other way, she didn't care. It was full on when it was on, with her.

That was why Mr. Elliot made her stop and pause. Though she couldn't say she just wanted him for this reason, honestly, the initial attraction was that he was so unshowable. No one would ever doubt her on this, because no one would ever see him. He was her secret, someone she did not have to prove her love to. Finally, those morons who placed no importance on love would shut up about it. Or, rather, she could finally tune it out. She had him, her secret love, the one that was a nice 'fuck the mainstream' statement and a nice 'finally, a smart person' moment at the same time. Her grade was filled with idiotic boys who would never have cared if she said she loved them. Love equalled carelessness to them. But he was not in this for show. He understood what he was getting into, dating her.

He wasn't a whiner, he understood the dictionary definition of love, and his maturity level outdid everyone she knew bar her dad.

There was never any doubt in Gaz's mind that she loved him.

Not even once.


	6. Hate

AN: I was rereading Squee, and I like the concept of Mr. Elliot being a good, faithful guy compared to Gaz's total detachment from the world. It made sense in my head. Again, with this chapter I didn't want to just give it Gaz, as it would've seemed such a fit for the character it would've been lazy. Thus, this came about! Yay! (Oh, who I am kidding? I have no readers.)

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"God, forgive me," he started, "But I think I may hate my girlfriend's father.

I know it's not right to hate someone I haven't even met. I know, it's probably not right to hate someone who hasn't even done anything to me - if he had, this would at least make some sense in my head. I understand I'm probably being unfair, and, heh, a boybitch, as Gaz likes to call me. I just can't help it!

He's never there! Ever! I have YET to meet the man outside of a parent teacher conference and I've been Gaz's boyfriend for five months. He's not there in the morning, or at night, or when she wants to go out... where is he? Please, Lord, let it really be work and not anything worse. I don't know how Gaz would feel if it was something else. I know it wouldn't be good, though. 'Cause even though he's never around, she loves him. Gaz's love is like cement, which (thank you lord) is exactly what I needed but which is horribly misplaced here. Where the heck is this man?

Could You make him remember her birthdays? Christmas? ANYTHING? Holidays! For cryin' out loud, the man never shuts up about what a good thing it is he exists, and he can't come home for an hour on a holiday. Gaz had to spend Thanksgiving at my house because she was _locked out_ of hers! I hate Professor Membrane! She could have gotten sick or died in that cold. She's not old enough to be an adult (no matter what she says) and he acts like she's twenty or something. Please, You can strike me with lightning, just make the man aware of things going on around him.

She's not an adult. She's smart like one and thinks like one. She's still got the heart of a kid. She loves him like a kid: really stupidly. He doesn't deserve it. He never does anything for her. If Gaz weren't a kid, she'd figure it out. I'm not going to be the one to tell her that her dad might not be the best one on the planet. She'd kill me. She's a little girl. She loves her daddy.

Too bad her dad is such a jerk. I wish he would do more for her. Take her out to pizza, or something. Gaz isn't a high maintanence girl. As long as people don't argue with her, she's okay. Would it KILL him to just stop by once in a while, honestly? I hate him. I hate how he ignores her, as if she's not important enough for him. I hate how he can't say happy birthday to her since it'd eat into his precious work time. I hate how blindly she'll follow him, pretending it's all okay and he's never let her down.

Mostly, I just hate knowing she's going to be let down by him so bad she can't deny it anymore, and I hate that he won't feel a thing. And, really...

I hate knowing I'll be the only one there to break her fall."


	7. Depression

AN: And here, I fight against the sobbing!sniveling!Gaz stereotype so many tweenage fanbrats like to put in their stories. That's NOT how she'd act, dipshits. Please watch the series and realize that she's more likely to be numb than crying any day of the week. (Actually, if there was a depression with 'pissed off' listed as a key symptom, that'd be her. In lieu of that, here's this.)

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Depression will never be sobbing and angst for Gaz.

It's a lack of feeling, actually. Surprising, as that kind of depression is almost totally found in males, but, well, Gaz didn't chose this. She was mildly pleased not to have the whiny, oh-no-my-world-is-collapsing depression. Complaining did not suit her in any mood. For her depression truly was one free of complaints. You'd have to be closer than kin to notice it in her; even Dib and her father did not realize Gaz ever had feelings like this.

Did apathy qualify as a feeling? That was the core of the question. It wasn't overwhelming despair, really. Gaz could best describe it as being tired. Tired of all the stupidity around her. The mass of idiotic, unquestioning children around her was pathetic. Unbearable, honestly. They understood nothing and desired nothing more than riches. Money. There was no talk of passions or natural abilities. Money obsessed urchins surrounded her, and she felt she alone had an IQ exceeding the below average mark. This was without delving into how grinding on her patience it was to be the only one wanting to learn. Asking a simple question got her stared like a deer in headlights. The whiney school kids didn't get that maybe someone might WANT to learn.

Oh, lord, she was tired. It was more than she could take to deal with this constant stupidity. The lack of motivation all around her, in familiar faces. They were all very familiar to her, now. Though the school system rotated kids, she'd been in their classes before. Most of them had not matured or become much more of a person as time went all. Familiar, expressionless faces with brains inside that longed to shut down. She wished she could go somewhere, where everyone would be unfamiliar. They'd probably be whiners and wussies too, but at least she wouldn't be intimately familiar with all of them. It was all so familiar. Familiar, and stupid.

Nothing new ever happened. Zim tried and failed horribly at taking over the world, Dib kept acting as if that moron of an alien had a chance of success, and the assignments went by. The same kids she'd known for years talked about the same things they had for years, while the school threw the same dumb parties it always did. It was a world without new events, only disrupted by her video games. In short, it was a depression triggered by bordeom, sheer, utter boredom. Each moment, each hour felt as if she'd lived it before. Only video games let her have relief from the massive lack of happening that was her life.

She's so dead inside. She. Does not. _Care_. Dib doesn't get it, thinks that his repeated failures mean something to mankind. They don't. He's just an idiot battling an idiot. For all she cares, they can both go die somewhere. She lacks the ability to care about anything other than pizza and video games. The world is filled with morons, which she can only be annoyed at on a good day, and boredom, which is self explanatory in its awfulness.

There's only one thing breaking the monotony. _Him_.

So long as she has her wussy, whiny, yet wonderfully spontaneous and bright boyfriend, she won't get depressed.

Not that she'd cry and angst, anyway.


	8. Anger

AN: 500 hits, no reviews. I don't owe you a proper AN. Here's the next chapter.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Nothing angered his mother.

His father could and did hit her, but even when he left her in a bruised, bloodied mess on the floor, she would just say 'I love him' and pick herself up. She was never angry, never stopped smiling. How he hated that smile, the way her face remained an image of joy when anyone with a heart or soul should have been at least hurt. She never was, never hurt or sad or anything but joyous, radiating the image nothing was wrong. Every blow that should have made her fume only made her grin a bit lopsided. The image haunted him into his adult years.

Anger, where was it in the world? A mass of people who just didn't have the pride to be angry anymore. Where was the self esteem, the realization that it wasn't right to be hurt? Nowadays, girls didn't have the logic to be insulted - they just told themselves everyone was jealous of them. People didn't realize there was a line between okay things and not okay. Insults, bullying, lies - where was the anger? Society just accepted things where before they used to stand up for themselves, argue against the world. Were they always successful? No. But at least people understood what deserved anger and what did not.

Admist a sea of children who were too mindless to be angry, there was Gaz. Sweet, intelligent, wonderfully furious Gaz.

Her anger was unbridled, flowing free from her at any given moment. Gaz wasn't putting on a show for the world. She was herself, and that meant she was a person with pride. Self esteem. Dignity. Thus she could realize what was an insult, and hills and high water could not keep her from being furious. Brutal, unheeding of those 'don't hurt anyone's self esteem' lectures school forced on her, she ripped apart the bits of dignity people had left and threatened them with brute force. Ah, brute force - another thing hardly anyone used nowadays. Yet it was an integral part of her. Anger, brute force, beauty. An insane little whirlwind who made him happy to be alive.

Gaz was his source of balance. He'd lived his whole life angry, only to finally reach his limits and fall into a blissful, the world is right state of mind. A state of mind so unbalanced only a nightmarishly dark person could balance it back out - and right on cue, she'd been assigned to his class. A fight on the first day, a broken chair on the second, and she flipped him off on the third. Dear sweet Jesus Christ, he was in love!

She was so standout, with that little bit of personality. A full personality, not one that leaned so deep into joy that there was no perception of reality. She kicked, she punched, she hurt, she bled. All the emotions and motions he'd thought were left to the past were her present. Before he could even realize it, he was in love. Gaz would never be hit and smile through it. She would hit back. His heart sang. She would be angry, furious, hateful even as she extracted revenge. She could feel things, everything from joy to hatred. Just like a real person, except that mindless contentment her classmates lived in was never hers. That was just how he wanted it, too. In a world filled with unfeeling, shallow idiots, she was his breath of realism. Gaz was real and he fell in love with that, that fierce pride she'd never shake until the day she died. He loved her.

For in Mr. Elliot's mind, love had long equaled anger.


	9. Joy

AN: Short as heck, but I couldn't get it out of my freaking head until I typed it out. Eh, at least it's cute.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

When she finishes the game, finally, after days and days of playing, her hands hold still.

When her hands hold still at long last, they pause for a moment, resting after the strain of all the games.

When she pauses, he knows she's letting this moment drag on.

When the moment has dragged on long enough, she puts her initials in, smirking faintly.

When the faint smirk appears, he knows she's about to look at him pointedly.

When she looks at him, she's driving the point home that she is a wonderful gamer, and he smiles back at her.

When the cheesy smile is returned by another, almost as cheesy one, he holds out his hand to her.

When she takes it, she requests pizza, as always.

When she requests pizza, it's still time spent with her, just the two of them, so he says yes as they both feel a warmth from within.

When they feel that?

It's joy, pure and simple.


	10. Excitement

AN: WARNING. Lots and lots of swearing and insults ahead, as well as a punchline no one else wil probably like. You've been warned.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

"Calm down, would you?" Twenty year old Gaz Elliot huffed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't go psycho spazz boy on me."

Her husband gave her a look of awe and panic. "Are you sure we've got everything? And that this isn't a false alarm? Oh, God, what if it is?"

"Then I'll punch you to vent my frustration when we get there," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Now, do I have to drive, or should I just get walking?"

"Sorry, sorry, sweetie," he snapped to, wiped the sweat off his brow, and out the driveway they went. "Just look at the traffic. I hope we get there in time."

His winning smile did nothing whatsoever to put a dent in her scowl. "Like hell I'm giving birth in a car. Drive!"

And drive he did, while her hands dug into the seating so hard it broke the faux leather covering, leaving clawmarks behind. Teeth clenched, eyes squinted shut tightly in a cross between pain and urgency, Gaz repeated a stream of swearwords in her head for the next few minutes. Then, when traffic threatened to ruin her day, she outright snapped.

"Hey! You! MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Gaz screamed, leaning out of the car. "I'm having a baby and unless you want my child's first sight to be your decapitated head wrapped up in a bow made of what used to your intestines, YOU _WILL_ MOVE! Now!"

The driver did, as did several dozen others. Mr. Elliot grinned to himself, reveling in the awesome fury of a pregnant woman, while many people cringed back from the same thing. Gaz's sharp glared forced many a speeding driver to back down and out of the way as they continued on. All through the trip, which seemed nightmarishly long, she was fighting not to groan and scream.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Give me that," Gaz snapped, and grabbed his phone. Quickly dialing a number, she handed it to him with a grunt of pain. "Call the hospital and have those hoity toity doctors ready when we get there!"

"Hello, Dr. Sanchez? This is Mr. Elliot. Watson Elliot, from last week? It's time!"

"Hey, you! IF YOU STOP LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL USE EVERY OUNCE OF MY MATERNAL STRENGTH TO RIP OFF YOUR HANDS AND FORCE FEED THEM TO YOUR SPOUSE!"

"What? Oh, no, that background noise is just, well, Gaz. It's _really_ time. Please, please be ready..."

"ARE YOU BLIND?! Green means go! Do not anger me or I will bathe my firstborn in your blood, you idiotic OLD MAN!"

Mr. Elliot paused to lean out the window, "Sorry, Pastor Jose!" before going back to his phone call. "We'll be there in a minute and a half, or less."

"THE PIGS OF HELL WILL FEAST UPON YOUR LAZY, ANCIENT VEHICLE! Then they shall drag it into the abyss and feast upon your skin before they conceive EVIL BASTARD PIG CHILDREN with you!"

"Okay, we're almost there. Which road do I take? Got it. Just a few more seconds-"

"Hey!" a middle aged woman screeched indignantly, "You cut me off!"

"If you keep me from delivering this little demon within me, I will cut off your breasts, put them in a blender and throw the shreds at your family like the CONFETTI FROM HELL at your funeral!" Gaz shot back, golden eyes glowing in the evening sun, her last words growled out so the woman barely caught them. "Do not fuck with a first time mom unless you wish to be plunged into a nightmare world from which there is no waking."

"Aaaannddd... we're here!" Mr. Elliot shared a grin with his wife. "Way to be a trooper, honey!"

Doctor Sanchez came out running, with nurses and a bed en tow. Gaz had always said he was a smart man, and indeed he knew all too well the wrath he'd have faced if he was unprepared for her arrival.

"Oh, doctor, thank God!" Mr. Elliot squealed, hugging him close for a very uncomftorable moment. "I thought I was going to die from the pressure!

"Are you alright?" Dr. Sanchez asked Gaz, with genuine concern at how strangely calm she looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "It's just a kid. What's with all the excitement?"


End file.
